Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic assembly including a first electronic device and a second electronic device that can be assembled and disassembled from each other electrically and structurally.
Description of Related Art
The biggest difference between a portable electronic device and a traditional desktop computer is that, the portable electronic device emphasizes a compact size so as to be readily carried by a user of the computer, and provides the user with the convenience of performing a computing operation in various environments. However, the portable electronic device is also limited by the compact design requirements thereof, and the function and expandability thereof also cannot be compared to those of a desktop computer having greater usage space.
Accordingly, the current portable electronic device is usually provided with a docking station so that the docking station can provide a carrying platform for the portable electronic device such that the two are combined to form an electronic assembly, and at the same time, additional usage methods and functions can also be provided to the portable electronic device. For instance, the expansion of a power supply, a keyboard input or a related human-machine control interface, a port, or a speaker . . . etc. of the portable electronic device can achieve the complete function of a current desktop computer when the portable electronic device is not in a portable state.
However, to achieve the above functions, structural and electrical connections need to be completed between the portable electronic device and the docking station at the same time. In current techniques, an external connector is usually disposed on each of the docking station and the portable electronic device, so as to achieve electrical connection between the docking station and the electronic device via the docking of the connector when the docking station and the electronic device are structurally connected. However, the exposed connector disposed on the integrated body readily causes a poor effect to the aesthetics of the electronic assembly due to the unusual visual appearance thereof.